1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for sharing music and a mobile communication terminal for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile communication terminals such as personal digital assistants (PDA), which can be easily carried by a person, have been widely popularized. With the development of communication technology, it becomes possible for the mobile communication terminal to provide supplementary functions such as game, alarm and MP3 player functions using various images and sound, in addition to the communication functions such as a call function and a short message service (SMS) function. Accordingly, the user of the mobile communication terminal can use the various convenient services, as well as the basic communication functions.
Generally, a mobile communication terminal is provided to enable a user to communicate with a counterpart located at a position too far from the user to directly meet and talk with each other. Recently, the mobile communication terminals have been designed to enable local area communication, so that the mobile communication terminals are equipped with various functions suitable for the local area communication.